Diary of a Princess of Mewni: Reincarnation
by Lolth the Spider Queen
Summary: Transformers Prime/SVTFOE-Metis Butterfly was the Second Daughter of the 20th ruling Queen Galatea, when Ophelia Butterfly, Metis's older sister gives her the wand it starts flashing memories into her head. She discovers she is a reincarnation of a Cybertronian and now must find answers, why is she here, what's her purpose and who did this to her?


**_A/N: Welcome all to another crossover, my second of TFP franchise(other crossover fallout 4). So, I recently watched the series finale of SVTFOE and I was sad, but it gave me ideas. This is one of them, I don't know how much I'll update it, but I'll write when I can. But I hope you enjoy this little story of mine._**

_Entire 1-Life as a Princess of Mewni_

My days are mostly filled with lessons upon more lessons, which is fine. I am a natural curious person and knowledge as my Mother taught me was power. But before I get to ahead of myself in my first entire in this personal diary of mine I guess I should introduce myself.

My name is Metis Butterfly, I am the Second Daughter to Queen Galatea, the Discover and the 20th ruling Queen of Mewni and King Preston Butterfly. My elder sister, Ophelia Butterfly is the Heir to the throne and is currently away at a Queen Prep School my Mother has set up.

I was given this little book for my upcoming 14th birthday by a tutor of mine. She is my literary teacher, Miss Booker (fitting name) to write down my thoughts for postarty for future princesses and maybe even queens to read.

I guess I should tell you what I look like too!

I am 5''2' in height, I have shoulder length silver hair in a bob cut. My eyes are purple, my skin is fairly pale, my cheek emblems is a solid black circle with two crescent moons facing outward. I always wear a purple godet dress with puffed shoulders and long sleeves. Over that is a black waistcoat with a silver buckle belt with a engraved symbol that just came to my head. I wear black gloves and heeled boots with silver buttons on it and around my neck I wear a broach that resembles a planet almost with lace ruffled ascot being pinned by it.

Now with that out of the way I guess I should write about my day….

If I am honest here, my days are basically just lessons. Yes it may sound boring but it never is, the lessons I get taught are interesting to me.

Let's see….there's Combat Lessons, Literary, History, Magic Prep, Etiquette, Astronomy, Economics, Social Studies etc.

All things someone would need to either be married off to a king far away or become queen one day. As such it is my duty to learn all of these, so says my Mother.

But aside from lessons there are other things to enjoy, like Warnicorn riding with Father or walking in the Gardens. Though the most exciting is yet to come, for tomorrow I turn 14.

For a second child this usual means nothing to special as the Royal Wand is usual handed down to First Born. But not this time, my sister Ophelia has asked my Mother if she could grant the wand to me!

My Mother was confused as to why Ophelia wanted to give the wand away.

Of course before she had this talk with my Mother she had told me the plan already, so using the shadows of the halls I snuck up to where the were talking in the throne room and listened in, this is what they said.

"Ophelia!?" Mother gasped, "What are you doing here?! You are supposed to be at that Prep school I made for you!"

I guess I should tell you what my sister and Mother look like too, huh?

Ophelia is 6' tall, she has fiery red hair in a ponytail going above her knees. Her eyes are ocean blue and her skin is fair, her cheek emblem is a black moon with the corona shining around it. She wears a dark blue ballgown with a red sash around the skirt held together with a golden disk similar to my broach. The shoulders are puffed with no sleeves with a square neckline and a white corset on top. She wears black flats thought no one sees them.

My Mother, Galatea, was 5'9'' and had deep purple hair that was long and wavy. Her eyes were blue like my sisters. She wore a dress similar to Ophelia but with blues, whites, greens and reds with purple in it as well making her look like a nova of shorts.

Back to the conversation.

"Hey Mom, I wanted to talk to you about something that is important." She cocked her eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I want to give the wand to Metis." She froze like a statue on her throne, before she asked in a high pitched voice.

"What?!" Ophelia cringed with me.

"Mom here me out, I have been training with my Butterfly form and it turns out I don't need the wand to cast magic anymore. Glossaryck thinks I'm better off without it, so, why not give it to Metis, her 14th birthday is coming up." She was holding onto the wand the whole time.

Ophelia's wand took the shape of a torch with an eternal blue flame coming out of it. It was red metal and a blue star at the bottom of the wand.

"Are you sure, Ophelia?" My Mother asked, Ophelia nodded. "Alright then, we'll grant her the wand."

And boom! I was getting the Royal Wand, and now that day is tomorrow, oh I can't wait!

A whole new world to explore, I just wonder what awesomeness awaits me tomorrow, goodnight uh…..I don't know how to sign off. Miss Booker gave me some examples.

Ooh!

Since it's a entire I'll say something like, uh, what's cool? Hmm….Oh!

_Metis Butterfly, Signing Off_


End file.
